closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Debmar-Mercury
Background: Debmar-Mercury was a merger between Debmar Studios and Mercury Entertainment. The company was bought on July 12, 2006 by Lions Gate Entertainment and became a wholly-owned subsidiary. 1st Logo (Summer-Fall 2006) Nickname: "Leaping Jaguar" Logo: On a white background is a film negative with a jaguar, leaping halfway out of the negative. Above the logo, in Copperplate Gothic, is "DEBMAR-MERCURY". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Currently seen on Animal Atlas and Safari Tracks both on Smile of a Child and the former on qubo. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (Fall 2006-) Nickname: "Leaping Jaguar II" Logo: Same as the logo of Debmar Studios, but the logo reads "DEBMAR-MERCURY" instead of "DEBMAR STUDIOS" in Copperplate Gothic, and it takes place on a black background with a green glow in the center. Varaints: * A more common variant doesn't include the jaguar's hind legs. * A long, very long, and short version of this logo exists. * 2010-: The logo is enhanced. * September 12, 2011-: The logo has the byline "A LIONSGATE® COMPANY" underneath the word "MERCURY". * Sometimes, the Lionsgate byline fades in. This is only seen on some episodes of The Jeremy Kyle Show. * September 10, 2012-: On Family Feud, the logo cuts off right before it's completely formed. * On syndie prints of Tosh-O, the logo fades out; 20th Television fades in afterward. FX/SFX: Same as Debmar Studios. Music/Sounds: Same as Debmar Studios. Music/Sounds Variants: * On September 22, 2008, there is a new jaguar roar that's used in tandem with the old roar. * September 12, 2011-: The last two notes of the 2005 Lionsgate Films theme with the 2008 jaguar roar. * There is a warp speed version. * Long version: On some episodes of The Jeremy Kyle Show, the 2008 Debmar-Mercury soundbyte plays first followed by the last two notes from the 2005 Lionsgate Films theme. * September 10, 2012: On Family Feud, there is a higher pitched of the jaguar's roar while the last two of the 2005 Lionsgate Films theme is playing. Availability: Common. It's seen on episodes of Family Feud from post-2007, The Wendy Williams Show on local syndication and BET, Are We There Yet?: The Series on TBS, and local reruns of The Dead Zone, Farscape, Tyler Perry's House of Payne, Tyler Perry's Meet the Browns, and South Park. This logo can also be seen after all Lionsgate owned movies on television as well as syndicated prints of Revolution Studios movies such as Zoom and xXx: State of The Union. When G4 aired The Man Show, this logo appeared at the end. The long version can be found on a few episodes of Tyler Perry's House of Payne and Tyler Perry's Meet the Browns. The 2011 version can be seen on more recent prints of Tyler Perry's Meet The Browns and a syndicated print of The Brothers Solomon. The long version of the 2011 logo appears on a syndicated print of the 2007 film Perfect Stranger. Scare Factor: Same as Debmar Studios. Category:Lions Gate Entertainment Corporation